The Lupin Who Came to Dinner
by Inspector Zenigata
Summary: an Anime Games subchapter. Denny's quest for participents brings him back to his hometon of Norwood, in which he battles along side his Anime idol, Lupin the Third and his friends.
1. Default Chapter

Lupin the Third in "The Lupin Who Came To Dinner"

"I can't stand it" Denny shouted as he paced back and forth Ms. Tubbs classroom. He had stopped by his hometown of Norwood and Norwood High School to catch up with the faculty and friends. He hadn't had it easy in his search for talent for his tournament, The Anime Games. He had just survived a fight with the legendary half-demon Inuyasha and his friends. Also, he had barely won a duel to the death with the leader of the Rare Hunters, Marik Ishtar.

Still with every opponent he faced, Denny not only got contestants, he made friendships with both Inuyasha and Marik. While he was pacing, Ms. Tubbs handed Denny an article she saw in the paper. Denny's eyes grew when he saw the main article's title. It was "Notorious Thief Lupin III sends Calling Card to Mayor". "Lupin!" Denny shouted, "This is great. I can get him for my tournament." "I hope you do" Ms. Tubbs replied. "If you'll excuse me, I need to go check something out."

As Ms. Tubbs left, something caught Denny's eye in the English storage closet. As he opened the door, he let out an "Oh my gosh!!!" It was Ms. Tubbs. She was tied together and her mouth was bound. As Denny untied her, he noticed her blouse and dress pants were gone. "Denny." Ms. Tubbs huffed out. "Some man sneaked up on me and stole my clothes and disguised himself as me."

Denny kept shouting "I can't believe I…" and started chasing after the imposter. He was able to corner the fraud in a corner. "Ok give it up." Denny shouted. "I know who you are…Lupin The Third" The imposter laughed and said in a deep voice "Well I guess you are a bright kid Denny. You get an A" The imposter ripped off his mask to reveal he was Lupin The Third. Denny was excited. He had found his favorite Anime character.

"You can't run now Lupin. I got you cornered." Denny said. "Oh really?" Lupin replied as a gunshot was fired from behind him.

Denny turned around to see it was Daisuke Jigen, Lupin's best friend who had let off the shot with his Magnum. "Jigen?" Denny shouted baffled. "Not just him" Lupin shouted as another one of his friends came down through one of the ventilation ducts. It was Goemon Ishikawa, Lupin's samurai friend with his sword ready to help Lupin. Denny drew for his sword, but before he could get it out, he felt a gun on the back of his head and a voice whispering into his ear, "You seem like a nice kid. Don't do anything stupid okay?" Denny turned his eyes to see it was Lupin's female comrade, Fujiko Mine.

"Uh-Oh" was all Denny could say as he realized he was outnumbered 4 to 1. "Now then" Lupin chuckled as he took off the blouse and dress pants and said "You obviously didn't chase me for your cardio exercise. Now what do you want?" Denny requested that everyone drop his or her weapons so he could explain. "Okay" Denny answered in relief. "I wanted to ask…" Before Denny could get his sentence out, the sound of police sirens fill the air.

"Oh no please don't be him" Lupin prayed. Lupin and his friends went to look outside a window with Denny to see 20 police cars pulled along the side of the school. One car door opened to reveal someone was getting out. It was no one else but Inspector Zenigata of Interpol. He had dedicated his life to catching Lupin and his gang. "Oh crap!" Lupin exclaimed. "It's Pops" Denny replied "He must've got word from Ms. Tubbs. What will we do?"

Just then, Denny got an idea. Outside, Zenigata, with a megaphone shouted "Lupin! Give it up. You're under arrest. Now come out!! Believe me. Don't make us storm the…." As Zenigata finished his threat, a hot air balloon was suddenly taking off in the air "Fire!!!" Zenigata shouted. "That's Lupin" The Norwood Police shot the balloon and the basket came crashing down. Zenigata ran over to the basket to find out all that was in it was a note saying "Sorry Pops. Better luck next time. Lupin." "Err…Damn it all. You bastard Lupin." Zenigata shouted. "Don't just stand there. Find Lupin damn it. He couldn't have gotten too far."

Zenigata was right. For at this moment, Lupin, Denny, and his friends were running to the safest place in Norwood, Denny's house. When they got there, Denny's family was shocked, except for his brother John, because he was a jerk since he hated Lupin and any other form of Anime. "Denny, is this a joke?" Mrs. Daniel screamed. "No mom. This is really Lupin and his friends." Denny replied. "Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Daniel." Lupin thanked nicely. "Your son is a real smart boy. He even helped us elude good old Zenigata" "We thought you all were just cartoon characters." Mr. Daniel asked. "Cartoon characters?" Jigen asked. "What gave you that idea?"

Denny took everyone into the living room and showed Lupin and his friend some videos he had recorded of Lupin in his own Anime series on Cartoon Network. "I see. Not only are we legends in the Anime realm, we are also famous here too." Lupin pondered. "Don't see what the big deal is." John rudely remarked. "He's nothing but a loser. His name is Lupin. Sounds like Lou Pawn Shop." "Why you little…"Lupin mumbled under his breath staring John in the face. "Lupin!" Denny yelled pulling him back from John's face. "John you turkey. Go away or do something that won't get you involved with Lupin. "I'll go if I can see the bearded guy's gun." John requested. "Hey kid. The name's Jigen. Get to knowing it and the answer is no. This Magnum is too powerful for you." Jigen boasted staring at John. "Oh yeah, bearded boy?" John snorted in a smart way. "Oh man. This is embarrassing." Denny pondered.

Denny then asked his mom a question. "Mom can Lupin and his friends stay the night here? If they go out there, Pops will be all over them." "Sure, I guess, but you sleep down here in the living room with them." Mom answered, then looked at Lupin and stated "Mr. Lupin. You and your friends may stay, provided you do the following: No drinking, no smoking, no stealing, nothing unreligious like cursing…" She went on with rules. Eventually, Lupin started answering "Yes Mom." It was official. I had a world famous thief in our house

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. The Lupin Who Came To Dinner pt2

**Lupin The Third in "The Lupin Who Came to Dinner" pt.2**

**Unfortunately, Lupin and his friends came on a Saturday evening so they had to stay the night and go to church Sunday. Jigen and Goemon stayed over at Grandpa's house and Lupin and Fujiko slept in Denny and John's beds while Denny had to put up with John's snoring on the couches. Sunday morning, Denny was woken up to a strange sound outside. He went out to see Goemon practicing his swordsman stances. **

"**Goemon what's up?" Denny yawned "It's 6:00a.m. Why are you up this early?" "I'm practicing my swordsman stances with my sword, Zantetsuken." Goemon replied "Besides, I'm not the only one up." Denny turned around to see Jigen smoke a cigarette. "Sorry Denny, but I can't go a damn day without a smoke." Jigen stated. "Fine. Just make sure you two, Lupin and Fujiko are ready for church." Denny yawned as he went back to sleep. **

**They arrived at the Growing Place Church of God at 10:20 a.m. Denny was never able to get there on time. It was okay if Lupin and his friends went because it would be the last place Zenigata would look to find him. As Denny's family left, Pastor Mike came up and shook Lupin's hand. "Nice to meet you Brother Lupin." Pastor Mike cheerfully greeted him and his friends. "Nice to meet you too Pastor Mike" Lupin replied. **

**On the ride home, Denny stated "I can't believe you actually went to church and didn't fall asleep. Not that it's boring" "What did you say?" Lupin asked as he pulled out two mini headphones from his ears connecting to a CD Player in his pocket. "Never mind." Denny sighed. **

**After church, Denny and his family went to his Grandpa's house to eat a big lunch in honor of Denny's friends. There was a spread in which Lupin and his friends had never seen before in their lives. Chicken, potatoes, peas, biscuits, pork chops, it was a feast of feasts. **

"**Please. Help yourself to all of this." Grandpa chuckled. Lupin and his friends stuffed their faces full. You could tell they hadn't had anything descent in days. After they were done, Lupin cheered "Denny. Your Grandpa makes a damn good feast." "You don't need to tell me twice." Denny laughed with a full stomach as big as Lupin's. **

"**Ya know Lupin and Denny seem to have become good friends." Fujiko stated. "Yeah it's like he's grown on Denny." Jigen answered. All of a sudden, there was ring at the doorbell. Grandpa got up to answer it and Denny followed. "Mr. Cole? I'm Inspector…" As Denny saw who it was, he got a pale look of shock on his face. He ran into the kitchen and stuttered "P…P…P…P…" "Denny who the hell was it?" Jigen asked. **

**Denny shouted "It's POPS!" Everyone jumped. Lupin was not really happy to see Zenigata. "I'll distract him. Everyone hide." Denny**

**whispered. Denny ran to the door and shouted "Sorry sir, but we have already got our tickets to the Policemen's Ball" and slammed the door and heard a muffled inspector go "Ow!" "Denny!" Grandpa shouted. "What was that for?" **

"**Grandpa take Lupin and his friends downstairs now!" Denny shouted. "I'll distract the inspector." Grandpa led Lupin and the crew down into the cellar. Denny opened the door to find an angry Zenigata grab him by the shirt, shouting "Look kid, I'm getting really pissed off here. Now you tell me where the hell is Lupin." "I don't know what you're talking about, Inspector." Denny calmly replied. "Don't play innocent. I know you were there with Lupin at the high school." Zenigata shouted "I know because your English teacher told me. Now cut the BS and tell me Lupin's damn location NOW!" **

**Denny was silent. He wouldn't rat Lupin out. All of a sudden, he heard something outside a voice shouting "Hey Pops." Zenigata turned around and saw it was Lupin. "Lupin!" Zenigata shouted. "You're under arrest!" "I'll remember that when I'm running." Lupin shouted. "Toodles!" "Wait! LUPIN! Err…damn it!" Zenigata shouted as he perused Lupin until he was no longer viewable. **

**Denny let out a sigh of relief and chuckled "He'll be chasing that demon puppet for hours. It's a good thing I made it in case he tried to come here. Okay coast is clear. You can come up now. Grandpa showed Lupin and his friends up to the main floor. "Clever idea Denny." Lupin laughed. "Yeah. Old Pops will be chasing that thing till friggin doomsday" Jigen replied. "Lupin, Denny saved your hide. You are in debt to him are you not?" Goemon stated. **

"**That's right Denny, now what did you want to ask me that was interrupted at the high school?" Lupin asked. "Well you see Lupin." Denny stated "I'm holding a tournament in which all kinds of Anime stars compete in combat in which the winner is declared the greatest character in the universe and is given a wish from the Eternal Dragon, Shenron. What do you say? Will you join?"**

"**I don't know." Lupin pondered. "Did I mention there will be a swarm of lovely ladies chanting your name?" Denny mentioned. At that moment, Lupin jumped and stuttered "Women….cheering for…me?" Fujiko just stood there with a sarcastic look on her face. "Lupin" she sighed. "You add women and he'll do anything." **

**Meanwhile, Zenigata was still chasing the Lupin demon puppet. He was half way across Cincinnati by now. He finally caught the puppet, only to find a note attached to it. It read "Want to capture Lupin? Sign here." Zenigata signed his name on the paper. The paper glowed and turned into a contract. He read "Congratulations. You are now entered in Denny's Anime Games. Compete for title of the greatest. 1st place winner gets one wish from the Eternal Dragon. Any wish fulfilled." Zenigata was jumping for joy shouting "Yes. Just you wait Lupin. I'll get you at The Anime Games." **

**The day was over and it was time for Lupin and his friends to head out. "Well Denny, thanks for everything." Lupin cheerfully exclaimed. Denny was of course a bit sad Lupin was leaving. "Hey cheer up. We'll see each other at the Anime Games. "You must come by before the tournament to let me train you." Denny said "That goes for you too Jigen and Goemon. The tournament will be a battle. So you need to learn a few of my techniques." "Don't worry. We'll be there." Jigen exclaimed. Lupin and his friends loaded up in their Rolls Royce and headed off. "Toodles Denny! See ya later." Lupin shouted as he drove off into the sunset. "Toodles to you too Lupin and thank you!" Denny replied. **

**Denny could only feel sadness seeing his new friends drive off, but he also got a feeling that thanks to Lupin the Third and his crew, his Anime Games would be better than ever. **


End file.
